All is fair in love and war
by Kittyjapan
Summary: Eriol is back in japan and ready to take his Sakura back from Syaoran...RR
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back with another story…but first as you can see some of my stories are missing, well I had bit of a error problem and some of stories accidentally got deleted, I'll try to write them back but may be I'm to lazy. Well I'm also trying to improve my grammar if you should know.**

**Well this story is for my fav pairing E x S there so cute together. **

Sakura ran around the house cleaning and tiding up the place.

"Kero!"

she called out to the Sakura card's guardian. Kero came flying down the stares "What happened Sakura, I was in the middle of my F1 race game and boy was I winning" He said admiring himself.

Sakura still kept running around the hall and kitchen Kero sweat dropped "Hu? Sakura why are you running around like chicken"

"Oh Kero! Touya and dad are going to be arriving soon from work and im not done cleaning the house yet nor have I cooked anything" she said all worried

"but isn't it Touya's time to do the cleaning and cooking" he said taking a look at the time table board

"I know" She said now calming down.

"Then why are _you _doing the chores?" "Because last Friday and the last to last Sunday, was my turn to do the cleaning and cooking but then Syaoran invited me out for dinner a date soooo…." She said making a cute anime face.

"WHAT! You wasted all that time just so you can go out with the brat!!" Kero yelled, Sakura stepped back scared of her now angry guardian.

"I'm sorry …now please leave that and help me with the cooking…please" she said joining her hands in-front of her.

"No" he said firmly "Oh please, pretty please ill treat a vanilla ice-cream with a cherry the on top" she said making a puppy dog face.

"Fine, but if you waste your time with that brat and then ask _me _for help, Let me tell you. You're wrong MISSY" "YAY! Thank you Kero" Sakura jumped up and hugged him.

**After 20 minutes in the kitchen… **

"Kero you have to put water into rice, not rice in water" Sakura said. "What difference does it makes?!?!?" Kero shouted while throwing the rice here and there in frustration.

"It makes a lot diff…"

Tring…Tring… Tring

The phone suddenly started ringing interrupting Sakura and Kero. "Hoe!!!...How am I suppose to get the phone my hands are covered in flour" Sakura said.

"Don't worry I'll get it Sakura" Kero said.

"But what if it's dad or Touya, then what, what am I going to tell them…who are you and what are you doing here at this time of night"

"OK then I'll pick up phone and you do the taking" "Good idea"

The two rushed out of the room. Kero picked up the phone and held it close to Sakura's ear "Hello Kinomoto residence" she said sweetly

"**Hello Sakura"** came a deep and gentle voice "who is this?" Sakura asked not recognizing who it was.

The person on the other line start chuckling **"So, I see that you have forgotten me Sakura"** the guy said still chuckling. Wait! Sakura knew who it was and she quickly burst out happily "Eriol!!!"

"**So I see you've proved me wrong, hello Sakura. How are you?"** He said sounding happy him self

"Eriol it's been such a long time, how are you? Where are you? How's Nakuru and Spinal doing?" Sakura said in one breath.

"**Sakura! Sakura what's the rush, you're asking too many question dear" **Eriol said now laughing.

Sakura blushed when she heard Eriol addressing her as dear. "I'm sorry, the thing is…I really missed you" she said affectionately.

"**I know Sakura I've missed you too" **

"**Ok I'll answer all you're questions, one at a time. First I'm doing well so is Nakuru and Spinal. Second…" **He stopped mid sentence

"Sakura! I'm getting tired" Kero said sweating "One more minute Kero, Eriol??" Sakura said worried.

"**You know Sakura you've always looked cute in pink" **Eriol said out of the blue after a long pause. "Hu??? What do you mean?" Sakura got confused. 'How does he know that I'm wearing a pink dress right now, when he's there in England?' "Eriol where are you?" she asked curious.

Eriol started laughing** "Who me?, oh I'm right out side your door, watching you from the glass window" **

"WHAT!!!!"

Sakura quickly ran to the door forgetting about Kero, who was shouting what happened and opened the main in one swift.

There on the door step stood our handsome young man smiling. Eriol was looking wow! In his brown pants with a light creamy shirt with top two buttons opened. He was holding a bouquet of cherry blossoms.

"Eriol!" with that Sakura jumped up to hug him as he was taller then her.

**(AN: c.u.t.e). **Eriol returned the favor by hugging her back but tighter.

**After 10 minutes in the living room …. **

"Eriol what are you doing here back in Japan?" Sakura asked pouring them some tea. Eriol just simply watched her every move smiling the whole time

"Eriol?" Sakura asked sitting back.

"Yes, w-what happened Sakura?" Eriol snapped back to reality. "You didn't answer my question" Sakura said

"Oh I was thinking about some thing" Eriol taking the tea cup in his hand. "Ok but you didn't tell me that, what are you doing here back in Japan?"

"I have some important work here" Eriol said taking a small sip of his tea. "Come on Eriol your just 14 years old what important work can you have all the way here in Japan" Sakura said teasingly.

"Oh so my cute little Cherry Blossom has learned to mock other people now" Eriol said also getting in the teasing mood too. Sakura blushed totally red. "Ha…Ha very funny"

"And how is Miss. Mitsuki?" Sakura asked smiling on the other hand Eriol's smile faded.

"How should I know how that!"

"Eriol!" Sakura cut him of surprised on what Eriol was about to say. "Sorry" Eriol said trying to calm down.

"Any ways enough about me tell something about your-self" Eriol said taking another sip.

"Oh me, every ones doing perfect and me and Syaoran are going out" she said blushing.

Suddenly Eriol started coughing "are you ok Eriol!" Sakura said worried. "Yes I am" he said giving her a fake smile

'That's the important work I have here Sakura, to take you back from that stupid little descendent of mine' Eriol thought with a smirk now playing on his kissable lips.

"Sakura I should be leaving now" Eriol said getting up, ready to leave "Ok then when will I see you later?" Sakura said walking right next to him.

"Oh really soon dear" and as he was about to leave he came close to Sakura and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Bye" he whispered in her ear and left leaving a shocked blushing Sakura.

**To be continued…**

**Please review if you like it and tell me if I made any mistakes again usual…thanks for readying **

Return to Top


	2. An unkown surprise

**Chapter 2 An unknown surprise **

Sakura skated down the street towards her school "I can't wait to tell everyone about Eriol's arrival" Sakura smiled. "Sakura!" Came Yukito's voice.

Sakura smiled seeing Yukito standing and waving his hand. "Hey Yukito!"

"Hello Sakura"

After a few moments Sakura and Yukito where together heading to school. "Sakura you seem happy today" Yukito said seeing a happy Sakura.

"OH it's just because Eriol has returned" Sakura jumped up happily mid way. "That's great" Yukito himself sounded happy.

**(AN: what am I saying, that guy always seems happy) **

**In Sakura's Class **

"Good morning Sakura" Tomoyo said smiling

"Good morning Tomoyo and Syaoran" Sakura said blushing, when she saw Syaoran looking at her.

"Good morning Sakura" Syaoran said blushing himself.

"You guys…you won't believe it Eriol is Back!" Sakura said. Tomoyo smiled "Really! That's cool…Hiiragizawa's back". But with Syaoran it was a completely different story 'HE what! That darn guy is back…back here to interfere in my life' Syaoran thought angrily.

"When did he arrive?" Tomoyo asked. "Oh just yesterday" Sakura said smiling. 'Look at her smiling as if some super star just visit her house yesterday...Wait! He was with her yesterday! at night time' Syaoran started flinching.

"What is this I'm hearing, my partner in crime is back" Yamazaki said popping out of no where.

"Ahhh!" Sakura jumped behind Syaoran. "Sorry did I scare you Sakura?" Yamazaki said smiling a goofy smile. "What's the matter with you darn it!" Syaoran said anime style angry "So what if Hiiragizawa is back???!!!"

"Hey no need to fire up man, can't a guy be happy for his smooth criminal buddy" Yamazaki said stepping back.

Then Tarada entered the room "OK kids take your places" every one quickly got settled down. "Ok you we have a new transfer student here well more like an old friends of ours… please come in Hiiragizawa"

Suddenly the door to the class opened and reviled a handsome guy with bluish black hair, pale white skin and looking even more handsome in the black school uniform… Eriol walked with a smile on his face.

"Class I would like you to welcome Eriol back here in Japan" Tarada said.

"Good morning everyone and for those who don't know who I am…My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa, I'm from England and I'll will be your classmate from now on and I hope we can be friends"

When Eriol finished talking at least 5 girls fainted and the rest were making dreamy faces. "Ahem…Now Eriol I want you to sit behind Tomoyo ok" Eriol just nodded and started walking towards his sit. As he neared his sit he suddenly stopped mid way and stood in-front of Sakura again like the first he did when he came to Sakura's school.

"A very good morning Sakura, see I told you we will meet really soon" He said with a charming smile, but then smirked when he saw Syaoran's reactions from the corner of his eyes.

Sakura just sat there staring up him 'Hey! He didn't tell me that he will be joining school again' so Sakura being the childish self she is got angry and turned her head the other way with a "…"

Eriol raised an eyebrow 'what happened did I do something wrong?', but got cut off by Tomoyo "Hiiragizawa how are you?" Eriol smiled "I'm fine, how are you Tomoyo"

"I'm doing great". With that Eriol went back to his seat wondering what he did to make Sakura angry.

**At lunch **

Sakura was sitting under her fav Sakura tree, writing something down on a piece of paper. When Eriol came out of no where "Hello Sakura" He said sweetly but Sakura thought it was something else and got surprised "Ahh!"

**(AN: Man this must be the second time Sakura got scared, but now she fell on the ground)**.

"Oh I'm so sorry Sakura I didn't mean to scare you" Eriol said getting down on his knees.

"Hoe!!!! I thought a monster was about to attack me" Sakura said making her hands into ball like fist and made a crying face.

Eriol started chuckling on her cuteness "What are you laughing about hu?!?!?" Sakura shot back angrily. Eriol stopped and narrowed his eyes on the tone of her voice. "What's wrong with _you_, have I done something wrong, you were ok in the morning and last night too" Eriol said also changing his tone.

Sakura stood up turned the other side, so she had her back to Eriol now.

"It's because you didn't tell me that you were joining back school and I thought I was your friend"

Eriol looked up now with a smile on his face "You're angry just because of that small thing" and with that started laughing. Sakura made an angry face and in a swift turned to scold him, but she lost her balance in the process.

After a few seconds…Sakura felt something warm and soft under her

'Um it feels so good, it's so warm' Sakura thought, she slowly opened her eyes to see that; She was laying on Eriol's chest, their bodies were one on the other and he was under her, Eriol had his hands on her back with a very firm grip.

She looked up just to be greeted by his amazing sliver eyes and blushed. "Are you ok Sakura?" he asked sweetly.

"Mmm…y-y-y-yes, thank you for saving me" she said totally shy.

Eriol smiled "it's ok"

"I'm sorry Eriol I just got bad at you for not telling me about your self I'm sorry"

"again it's Ok dear". The two stayed like that for a while when.

**Ring Ring Ring **

The bell started ring indicating that their lunch was over. Sakura started to get up "Eriol I have to go I have Maths next" Eriol let go of her. The two stood up and dusted of their cloths.

After Sakura left…Eriol smirked and walked away with a mischief smile on his face.

From a far Syaoran saw everything and saw Eriol looking at him and was totally shocked 'what the heck were they doing' …

**To be continued… **

**Please review if you like it and tell me if I made any mistakes again usual…thanks for readying **


	3. Getting ready

** Chapter 3 Getting ready **

"Master how was your first day at school" Nakuru asked coming out of kitchen. "Dear it was just interesting" Eriol said with a smile, Nakuru got confused and just said an "OH…"

Spinal, who was currently reading a new book looked up at Nakuru "Master why are even wasting your time on this halfwit anyway" it was more like a statement rather then a question. "Hey I'm not a halfwit; you should be more polite with a lady Suppy!" Nakuru shouted.

"Yeah what ever and don't call me Suppy!" Spinal yelled "Oh but it sounds so good Suppy…Su-pp-yyyy" Nakuru said teasingly. "I said don't call me by that name it's disgusting just like you!" Spinal said coming face to face with her.

Eriol just stood there moving his face from on another "Master why didn't just leave her back in England?" Spinal asked. "Well Suppy…I mean Spinal we couldn't do that" Eriol said quickly correcting himself.

"DON'T CALL ME SUPPY IS IT SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND!" Spinal shouted. "Now…now Spinal don't be hasty" and with that Eriol walked away leaving the two guardians alone.

"So where were we _Suppy?_" Nakuru said, Spinal opened his mouth to say something but Nakuru quickly filled it up with a chocolate ball. Spinal widened his eyes "whm the hecf are bu doing dow I'll get drunk" Spinal said between his chewing.

"I know but this is what you get for insulting me in-front Master" Nakuru evilly and left laughing.

**Back with Eriol… **

Eriol sat down on his chair and opened a portal on the floor to revile a cute little Sakura fighting with her big brother Touya and smirked.

"That stupid little descendent of mine, I just left Sakura with him for a while and he goes off and purposes to her. How many girls does he want first there's Meiling and then Sakura dear, but then Meiling left him so…who can blame her" and closed the portal, he walked up the stairs and opened the doors to his bedroom.

Soon he changed his cloths and wore a pair of black pants and a purple Chinese's shirt. "Well Sakura I can't blame Syaoran alone for all this, even you said yes to him…" and narrowed his eyes. "Now Sakura, I just have to change your mind about me and my little descendent, I just hope that idiot doesn't gets in the way much".

And walked of for dinner…

**In the Kinomoto House… **

"Monster you have a phone call!" Touya shouted, "Coming!" Sakura then came running down the stairs. "Who is it?" "I don't know?" and Touya left Sakura alone.

"Hello Sakura here" Sakura said sweetly

**"Sakura! What the heck do you think you were doing today" **came a loud and angry voice from the other line.

"Hoe! Who is this and what have I done with out thinking?" Sakura said surprised.

**"Oh now you even for got who _I_ am…I'm Syaoran Li, your boyfriend!" **Syaoran shouted.

"S-S-Syaoran, I'm sorry I was just busy with Maths homework…So I just got a little carried away…I'm sorry" Sakura said quickly. "But tell me why are you so angry?"

**"It's because of you!" **Syaoran said getting angrier.

"Because me! what have I done to make you angry" Sakura also got angry.

**"Don't play smart with me Sakura, you know very well why I'm angry at you" **Syaoran said giving a sarcastic laugh.

"I am not playing smart with you OK; I really don't know what you're talking about" Sakura said truthfully, she really didn't know what Syaoran was screaming his head off for.

**"You don't?" **Syaoran said calming down a bit

"Yes, how many times do I have repeat myself?" Sakura said putting her free hand on her waist like Syaoran can see her.

**"Then tell me what were you and Hiiragizawa doing in the lunch time?" **

"Oh then"

**"Yes then" **

"I was talking to Eriol and lost my balance and fell, he saved me and that's all"

**"But I … I thought you… you two were" **

"You thought what?" Sakura said curious

**"Oh nothing I think I had a small misunderstanding, anyways sorry for yelling at you and I love you, Bye!" **with thatSyaoran put the phone down.

Sakura blinked three times anime style and removed the receiver from her ear and held it in-front of her "HU? What was all that about anyways…maybe Syaoran's got mental or something" "Sakura!" Sakura's father called from the kitchen.

"Yes dad!" She said putting the phone down and walking in the kitchen. "Dear dinner is ready?" "Ok, what are we having" "We're having noodles!" Yukito said popping out from behind the counter. "YUKITO!" Sakura said happily.

"Yes Sakura" he said bring a tray with bowls filled with noodles. "You're having dinner with us?" "Of curse monster can't you see or is it hard to see for a monster like you, with your gigantic eyes" Touya teased her with a smirk. "I am not a monster!" and walked up to him and stomped his foot "OUCH!" Touya screamed biting back his pain. "See I was right, you do have sister complex" Yukito whispered.

"Shut up!" "Ok"

**Next day at school **

"Good morning Sakura" Tomoyo greeted as usual "Good morning Tomoyo" Just then Eriol entered the room "Good morning Eriol" Sakura greeted Eriol with a big bright smile.

"A very nice, good morning to you to Sakura" Eriol smiled then he saw Syaoran sitting from the corner of his eyes "and good morning to you to my cute little descendent" Eriol said coming up to him. "Yeah what ever" Syaoran said with a boring tone.

"Now…now Li that's not the right way to talk to your old friend" Eriol said smiling, "Just shut up" Syaoran still looking bored.

"Well I see that you're not in a good mood today, may I ask what's disturbing you…maybe I can help you in any case" Eriol said putting a hand on his chest to show that he was ready to help him from the bottom of his heart.

Syaoran looked at him 'should I ask him…or not… No way' "No there nothing now leave me alone" he said and turned his head the other way.

"Ok if you say so" Eriol gave him a smile when Tarada entered the room and every got to their seats.

"Kids I have a good new for you…because it's getting a bit hot here, our school is organizing a trip to the mountains, for you all" "YAY!" Every one shouted at once.

"Sir for how long is the trip" "and when are we going" some of the kids asked. "The trip will be for 3 days and we will be leaving on this coming Friday, so who ever whishes to go please come up here and fill the forms" Tarada said taking out the papers.

**At lunch **

Syaoran didn't let go of Sakura's side the whole time. Tomoyo, Chiharu, Eriol, Yamazaki and Naoko where sitting and eating their lunch in the class room. Rika was not there s she was with Tarada because she asked him to help him with sorting out the forms.

"Oooooh I can't wait for the trip next Friday, Mr. Tarada is right it is getting a little hot out here" Sakura said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Yeah I too Sakura and I can't wait to video tape you in your winter cloths that I made for you…Oooooh your going to look so adorable and cute. I can't wait" Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes. "Uh Tomoyo" Sakura said sweat dropping.

"Yeah me too, but what if we meet the snow monster over there, I've heard that he kidnaps kid just like us and then make them work for him" Naoko said getting in her story teller mood.

"What!" Sakura screamed and took a hold of Eriol's arm at this Syaoran quickly gave a glare to him and started flinching with anger. Eriol just smile and put a hand on Sakura's hand. "Don't worry Sakura, the snow monster only takes hold of kids who are naughty…isn't that right… Li" Eriol smiled.

Syaoran glared at him even more "What ever" he said angrily. Sakura let go of him "Are you sure" Sakura said wiping her tears. "Yes Sakura and even if he does come then, Li is always there to protect you…aren't you Li" Eriol said.

Sakura looked at Syaoran "You are?" she asked sweetly. "Yeah always" Syaoran said smiling at her and also glad that she let go of Hiiragizawa. Eriol smiled "Good" he said sweetly.

**At Eriol's Mansion **

**(AN: and did I forget to mansion just how b.e.a.u.t.i.f.u.l it was) **

"Nakuru" said entering the living room. "Yes Master" Nakuru said getting of the couch were she was lying and reading a magazine. "Can you help in packing my cloths…I'm going on a school trip next Friday" he sat down next to her.

"Sure. So you will be leaving Suppy here with me" Nakuru smiled an evil smile. Eriol eyed and raised an eyebrow. "Well there is no other way" "Yay!" Nakuru said happily "but I will be keeping an eye on you two" "what…that's no fair".

"What…what's not fair" Spinal said coming in the room. "It's just that you and Nakuru will be staying here alone for whole three days and only one thing could be heard after that "NNNNOOOOOOOOO!". Man Eriol never knew his guardian could yell out at such a high volume.

**To be continued… **

**Please review if you like it and tell me if I made any mistakes again usual…thanks for readying **


End file.
